The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile applications, and more particularly to reviewing mobile applications using a wearable computing device.
Mobile applications are computer programs designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile devices. Mobile applications are generally available through digital distribution platforms through which users can download applications to their mobile devices. In addition to distributing applications, such distribution platforms provide ratings for each of the available applications.
Application ratings are generally based on reviews written by application users. To leave a review of an application, the user exits the application on their mobile device, opens the distribution platform, and types a review using the mobile device. In addition to, or sometimes in lieu of, leaving a written review, the user can designate a star-rating to provide a visual representation of application experience. For example, the user can designate between one and five stars, wherein one star represents a highly negative experience and five stars represents a highly positive experience.
Small mobile computing systems enable the continued integration of computer system functionality into everyday life. For example, small mobile computing systems, such as miniaturized computers, input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, wireless communication devices as well as image and audio processors, can be integrated into a device that can be worn by a user. Such small and potentially wearable computing systems can be used in conjunction with mobile devices, for example via wireless networking. Wearable computing devices used in conjunction with a mobile device can expand the functionality of applications for mobile devices.